The cue sport requires considerable skill, precision, technique, and strategy in order for an individual to be respectable player. Training to become proficient is lengthy and time-consuming process, often because it is difficult to gather feedback on how well and repeatably a stroke was executed, and to determine the dynamic behind the observed results (ball velocity, spin, angle, etc.). Existing training methods are not optimized to make use of the trainee's performance data and thus may be expensive (an expert may be required), limited (books or similar sources), or non-interactive (videos and audios). In addition, current cue sport games have a limited number of avenues for comparing and ranking performance, limiting the number and variety of games that may be played.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a method that provides feedback for a piece of cue sport equipment during game play. More specifically, the present invention gathers data through a plurality of measurement sensors and a processor that are integrated into cue sport equipment such as cue ball or cue stick. The present invention then further analyses the collected data in order to generate a virtual movement model, a force diagram, and an absolute orientation for the cue sport equipment during the game play. Then, the results of the present invention are displayed to the player through an external computing device, allowing the player to improve their cue spot skills effectively and efficiently.